ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Pilot Forever
"Pilot" is the first episode of North Pole Elementary for season 1. This show marks Dakota Fanning's first television she has every appeared. This episode met with the kids becaming friends and nearly takes over their relationship, lives about to change. This episodes premieres on September 21, 2001 in the United States and United Kingdom. Plot Nick David, Sasha Henry, Zack Peck, Cassie Hilliard, Amy Montana and Chris Taylor begins their first year of North Pole Elementary, and therefore nearly met with each other through after some days and with their friends and enemy Becky Adams, Emmetta Elizabeth, Jeffery Peters, Kevin Lewis, Antonio Moon, Maria Anderson, Sabrina Barnes and Mark Davis. Set in August 1999, the boys; Nick, Zack, Jeffery, Kevin and Antonio met with Amy on the Bus on their way to their first day of school of North Pole Elementary in kindergarten. They recided their crush on Amy, therefore, met to ask Amy to hang out with each other when he gave her a note writen when he really met to say. Meanwhile, Zack starts teaching the boys to dance, but actually for Kevin, Jeffery, Chris and Antonio, were teaching Zack to play basketball, but thinks that dancing is more enjoyable than basketball, when the boys think that basketball is more fun than dancing, but not more exercise sports. Zack fights with boys to dance and boys fight him for basketball. Meanwhile, Sasha saws Nick coming in, and having a crush on him, when she bearly can stop get the feeling with her old boyfriend, when they broke up and Sasha is now moving on. Meanwhile, Amy and Nick start a hug and Sasha becoming jealous of them, and heard Amy has heard a issue from her thinks that she is really jealous of each other. Amy starts keeping a secret from anyone including making Sasha jealous and heatred mean to each other. Meanwhile, Cassie find a ring Amy is wearing, taking it off and reads "I Love You Nick", made by his dad in scratch, gives it to her that she really loves him. Amy explains that she want to make other girls jealous and wanting to be prettier than them. Cassie later explains that it's not for that. Later, Amy made a guilt that she'll never make other girls jealous to date Nick. Sasha starts to make booby traps to prank on Amy, as Cassie stops them and went onto Nick for an accident. He thinks that Sasha is crazy when asking to go out, he walk away with Amy, when thinking that she and Sasha can be friends. Her plan didn't work. Production Development The show is based on the three rumors school lives that they attends, Chris Turner, Alex Wilkerson and Duke Johnson were the three best friends. After gradulating and finishing college in 1987, they plan to start make the show that starts feature the life of children whom grows up and starts become a family, and so as they. In May 1987, Duke Johnson moved to Georgia to attend college, and than by the time he finished in 1989, he moved back to LA to go back with his family and friends. In May 1998, Johnson planning onto making a TV show that it was to be the first time to be seen for children, within they couldn't starts seen live action sitcom including laughing tracks. For the meantime, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson, the writers of all shows, were working real hard making all episodes by themselves. Duke Johnson is planning to make this show, which the start planning onto Santa's North Pole Elementary, but he really thinks that is not part of his plan. Meanwhile, he starts planning to make a title of Magic School Elementary, but still not part of his plan at this time, not planning to make a fantasy sitcom, he'll be making a personal life sitcom. Meanwhile, he titled North Pole Elementary, which that'll be an idea. In the meantime, Turner and Wilkerson were also planning to does that when they past by with Duke Johnson, and heard them what they said that they are going to make North Pole Elementary. Johnson and Turner and Wilkerson were met to be upset, that Johnson might not going to make the show, but have an idea. The three decide that they'll make the show together. They'll planning to make this show that talks about their lives into relationship and taking some sort of adventures in history, and school attendances. Johnson is directing the TV show, Turner and Wilkerson became writers for the show. The start planning to filmed that show which Turner and Wilkerson used to attend to North Pole Elementary, and they moved to Oakwood City School, but North Pole doesn't live near Oakwood in LA. The start writing the first six main characters, the kids who nearly became friends by the time they begin Elementary school. Johnson didn't actually goes to North Pole Elementary, but he does went to Oakwood Elementary, when he first meet Turner and Wilkerson. ''North Pole Elementary'' is originally going to air on Tuesday September 11, 2001, but it has been pushed back to Friday September 21, 2001, due to attack. The episode is 23 minutes long, just includes without commercials, with 30 minutes, it was included with commercial breaks. This episode is in color. Filming North Pole Elementary shooting begins on 21 December 2000 of a production for the first Season in Los Angeles, California, United States a school of the television is by North Pole Elementary during production of the first episode. Opening and closing credits Opening credits North Pole Elementary's opening theme song is "School Kids" written by Jordan Pruitt, as a young child, who has grown up as a teen singer, when originally going to have "What I Like About You", but can caught a copyright from TV show What I Like About You starring Amanda Bynes, which it does not want the same theme song from any other TV shows. "School Kids" has created their own theme song. The opening title has only started showing the show's logo, and it's 11 second theme song. The actual theme song is nearly 2 minutes and 30 seconds long. Closing credits North Pole Elementary's closing credits appears when it starts up at some of the scenes of the show. And some does have plot or not. Cast :Main articles: List of North Pole Elementary characters and North Pole Elementary#Characters Main characters The six principal stars of the show - Josh Hutcherson, Keke Palmer, Dylan Patton, Dakota Fanning, Alyson Stoner and Jason Dolley - has appeared into all of the episodes of the show. *Josh Hutcherson plays Nick David - Josh Hutcherson, Mitchel Musso and Jason Dolley were be audience to each one to play as Nick David. When finding one, Musso and Dolley seems that they start being dropped out for casting as Nick, both would start to have longer hairs, till Hutcherson has lead onto the role as Nick, for he has a little bit long hair to play as Nick. Until Dolley plays Chris Taylor for the show while Musso will be playing as Nick's childhood friend Duncan Harris into the upcoming ''North Pole Elementary: The Sequel, which is slanted for release of July 2010. *Keke Palmer plays Sasha Henry - Keke Palmer has been audience to portayal as the character, until she don't think that the plan would work, and she has dropped out, the producers says that will be true. They were searching for anyone else playing Sasha. When find Shanica Knowles, but seems too old to play as Sasha, but she does play as Sasha's older BFF, Becky Adams. And it goes on again with Parker McKenna Posey, till she has caught the role as Kady Kyle, the daughter of Michael and Janet Kyle for My Wife and Kids, and couldn't find anyone to play as Sasha, when they decided to delete the character. Meanwhile, the producers were planning to let Palmer to play as Sasha, and they start to added the character for the show. *Dylan Patton plays as Zack Peck *Dakota Fanning originally plays Amy Montana, but caught Cassie Hilliard - Cassie is originally going to conceived to be a supporting character for North Pole Elementary, but her knowlages became more promotion and seems to be acting real popular for the show, they decided to make Cassie as the main character of the show. Taylor Momsen is originally going to play as Cassie, just right before, but Dakota Fanning has already signed up to play as the character, but wanting to play as Amy Montana for the show, till Alyson Stoner has already got the role, and Fanning accected Cassie. Meanwhile, Momsen does signed up playing as Amanda Hudson in season 6 for the show. *Alyson Stoner plays Amy Montana, after Dakota Fanning originally going to play - The character Amy's original last name is going to be as Mope, but the producers Turner and Wilkerson doesn't like that, so they decided to changed her last name to Montana. Alyson Stoner has been audienced to portrayed as the role of that character, just as before Dakota Fanning is going to play as her, when she got the role as Cassie Hilliard. *Jason Dolley plays Chris Taylor Supporting Supporting characters; Shanicia Knowles, Sahara Garey, Zachary Tyler Eisen, Paul Raymond and Taylor Horn - appeared into most of the episodes and nearly can make it almost all of the episodes. *'Shanica Knowles' (Becky Adams) *'Emmetta Elizabeth' (Sahara Garey) *'Jeffery Peters' (Zach Tyler Eisen) *'Kevin Lewis' (Paul Raymond) *'Maria Anderson' (Taylor Horn) *'Sabrina Barnes' (Lily Thorne) *'Mark Davis' (Matt Prokop) Guess stars Guess stars of the show - Amanda Bynes and Dakota Fanning (which she also portrayed as Cassie Hilliard) - appears in most episodes as themselves. Reception The episode was first broadcast in the United States on NBC on September 21, 2001 in the 8:00 - 8:30 p.m (PST) timeslot. It also aired in United Kingdom on September 21, 2001 in NBC UK in the 8:30 - 9 p.m (PST) timeslot. The viewers of the episodes has made 8.4 million amount of viewers, reaching it's second rated show onto the NBC week, as the first television debuts pilot for children's show. References #^ Duke Johnson, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson personal life attendances #^ TV Show into Works #^ Watching with Ambivalence. Pop Matters Television. #^ Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises. TVSeriesFinale.com (29 May 2006). Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "US-Jarescharts", Quoten Meter, May 30, 2002. #^ "Outback in Front: CBS Wins Season", E Online, May 25, 2001. #^ "Goodnight, Gracie: 'Will & Grace' ends landmark run". SignOnSanDiego. May 9, 2006. http://www.signonsandiego.com/news/features/20060509-1549-ca-tv-will&gracefinale.html. Retrieved on 2008-03-23. #^ Hennessy, Christopher (2008-09). "New spaces open on campus include additional study carrels". Emerson College Today. Emerson College. http://www.emerson.edu/emersontoday/index.cfm?action=3&articleID=3555&editionID=336. Retrieved on 2009-04-20. #^ "Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises". TVSeriesFinale.com. May 29, 2006. http://www.tvseriesfinale.com/2006/05/will_grace_the_big_finale_is_full_of_surprises_1.html. Retrieved on 2007-07-27.